FLight
by XiphiumIris
Summary: What happens when Fang finally express her feelings for her stoical leader.


Fang's POV

_I keep telling myself not to stare at her when she fights. It just seems inappropriate for me to have my insides flutter and my heart skip a beat every time I look at her. I'm a woman, for goodness sake. What is so attractive about that stoic woman, I don't know. But as hard as I may try, I just can't keep my eyes off her. I'm sure she's noticed it by now. I have to talk to her…_

Light's POV

I could hear footsteps. I decided it wasn't Snow's or Hope's or Sazh's or even Vanille's because it had the sound and feel of a determined person. That leaves it to one person. "Fang", I said it out loud. _What does she want now?_

Fang's POV

I sat beside her, thinking what to say to her and how to put my feelings into words. "Light… I know you've been noticing the way I stare at you every time you fight. I don't know how to explain but it makes my heart aches when you fight. It gives me a feeling of wanting to protect you."

I could see that my question caught her by surprise. It showed in her face but just for a nano-second before she recomposed herself. "I don't need any protecting, Fang. And what makes you think that you have the right to protect me?" questioned Lightning coldly.

I stared at her blue crystal eyes. "I know I don't… but tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't feel even a slightest bit of affection towards me." I smirked. I know now isn't the time to joke or even tease her but I can't help myself.

Light's POV

_I do actually. Ever since the time I've set eyes on her, I never stop thinking about how striking she looks with that black hair and green emerald eyes of hers. But I know I can't tell her that._

"What about Vanille? You're supposed to protect her. I can protect myself. I know you love her, so why come flirt with me when you already have someone special in your heart?"

"I was just joking around with ya', Light. Stop taking everything so seriously." laughed Fang.

Anger started boiling inside of me. I can't believe I fell for it. How could I be so stupid to think that she would ever fall for a soldier like me when she already have Vanille, her childhood friend that she grew up loving together with. I threw a punch at her out of frustration.

Fang's POV

I could already sense a change of mood in her. What am I doing? Trying to ask for a dead wish? I shouldn't have joke with her like that.

As fast as her movements were, I could see a punch coming. I quickly caught her hand before it reached my face. That would've hurt. A lot.

"Woah, stand down, soldier. Now, don't try picking a fight with me, Light. You know I can beat you up just as well as you can beat me up. We are equally matched and I won't deny that."

"What are you saying?" growled Lightning. "I could easily defeat you in less that 10 moves."

"I would really love to see you doing that but let's get back to what I was going to do." I didn't even noticed I was still holding her hand until she pulled away angrily. I quickly grab her wrists to avoid her from moving.

Light's POV

I struggled to release my wrists but eventually I gave up trying as I realized she won't give in.

_What was she talking about, getting back to what she was going to do? _

Then realization hit me as she leaned in closer to me, nearing the gap between us. I saw her green eyes staring at my lips. I felt my heart skipped a beat. I licked them unintentionally and regretted when I saw her smirked.

She then cupped my face and brushed her lips against mine. I felt a jolt of electricity went down my spine.

Fang's POV

"You like this, don't ya'? Admit it. I know I do because I like you Farron. I'm in love with you ever since goodness knows when." I threw my hand up in the air. "It ain't easy confessing to a tough soldier like you, ya' know." I saw a slight shock look on her face. "Now, don't you go all shock over this." Her face was straight. There was no emotion at all.

_I need to know what's going on in that head of her's. Do something. At least punch me if you don't like this. _

Light's POV

_What the hell is she thinking about? I felt infuriated but yet a slight tinge of happiness came over me. I didn't mind her kissing me, just not… now and without asking my permission to do so._

I already felt like punching her again but held myself. _Keep your composure, soldier._

"Why kiss me Fang? Are you trying to mess with me again? You already have Vanille. Like I said before, don't flirt me when you already have someone special."

Fang's POV

_How can she still not understand? Have I misjudged her? Is she that stupid? ARGH!_

"I do love Vanille, just not the same way as I love you. All I think of her is a close sister. You, you make my heart beats fast whenever I'm near you. Please understand this, I need you."

Light's POV

I stared at her green eyes. I could see she was telling the truth. I lifted her chin up and kissed her only for a short while but passionately.

"That is my answer to you, Fang. I trust you and I believe in you."

Fang's POV

I saw her blue eyes the way no one has ever seen before. Her feeling that projected through her eyes. I finally understand what she has kept inside of her all this time. What she needed was love too. To mend her broken heart.

"I love you, Claire." I whispered in her ears as I hugged her.

"And I love you too, Fang." Lightning replied as a drop of tear came rolling down her cheek.

"I will never let you go, Light. You are mine forever." That was the last thing I said to her before we embraced each other.


End file.
